


BTS - Your first time with Suga

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [6]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Your first time having sex with SugaAlthough this is marked/written as reader, the girl in this fic is our headcanon version of Suga's girlfriend, Jeong-sun, and this fic is part of our headcanon masterlist





	BTS - Your first time with Suga

This wasn’t the first time you had seen him angry, but it was certainly the worst. He had ignored your call of “Hello” when he entered the bedroom. You were sat back on the double bed, your back against the headboard, a paperback in your hand. He looked at you briefly, as though he had forgotten you were still there. You had stayed over at his apartment for the first time last night. While nothing had happened beyond a bit of heavy kissing, you had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around your torso and his lips pressed against the back of your shoulder. He had said he would only be at the studio for an hour or so, and so you had decided to stay in the apartment and do a bit of light reading before he came back. You weren’t surprised when he came back three hours later as you knew he often got carried away with his writing and lost track of the time. He didn’t slam the front door shut or come storming into the bedroom, but him ignoring your call of hello was enough to tell that things were bad. Your eyes met across the space, before he turned back around, closing the door behind him. You heard another door, the kitchen door, open and close from the small hallway and you sighed to yourself.

You didn’t have to ask him to have a good idea of what had caused this change in temper. While he often kept his song writing to himself, preferring to put his pen and paper aside when he was seeing you to give you his full attention, it was hard not to notice that his most recent creation, a solo rap intended for the group album, was something which he was incredibly proud of. He had left the house earlier intending to present it to his management and, while he was incredibly competent at hiding his excitement, he had been in a better than usual mood this morning. Part of you thought it may have had something to do with you staying over last night, but you also knew him well enough by now to know that finishing something he was proud of had also contributed.

You heard something break in the kitchen. At first you worried that his temper had over spilled and he had thrown a ceramic mug or plate at the wall in anger. You then heard him mutter “shit” and the small, tinkle sounds of pottery being picked up. You sighed once more to yourself and slowly got off the bed, walking through the hall to the small kitchen. You had been half-right about the mug. Yoongi was standing at the sink, picking up small shards of blue china from the plastic bowl and scooping them into the black bin under the counter. He looked at you, a little guilty, as you stood in the doorway, peering at him. You thought he must have caught the mug with his hand by accident as he moved to get something from the drying rack and a part of you was relieved that he wasn’t the type to vent his anger by throwing things on purpose.

“Be careful…” You muttered as he turned back to the sink and scooped up the last of the broken crockery. He turned to face you as you spoke and you heard him let out a small cry as a shard of blue pot cut his hand. He quickly dropped the last of the pieces into the bin and turned away from you, his hand pulled inward towards his body. You automatically ran across the space to his side and pulled his bleeding hand away from his body before he could protest.

“Fuck.” You said, seeing that a trickle of blood was running from the base of his thumb to his palm. “Here…let’s look.” You mumbled, feeling guilty that you may have been at least partly to blame for this since you distracted him.

“It’s okay, it’s just a little cut…” He complained, trying to pull his hand away from you. You did not let him and instead reached over to the sink and ran the cold tap. You held out his arm under the stream of water and made sure there were no remaining shards of china in the wound. Eventually, satisfied that the cut was not serious, you turned off the tap and wrapped a few rolls of kitchen paper around his hand, pressing it against his palm.

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong?” You asked, talking a step back and allowing him press the paper to himself.

He looked at you for a moment, his face completely expressionless, before he sighed. “I didn’t want to take it out on you.”

“You didn’t.” You reply, simply.

“They are just being stupid fucking fuck-wits, is all.” He shrugged. “I need to make a few phone calls…see what can be done.”

“Oh.” You replied. “Do you want me to leave?”

He looked at you, a little sad frown playing on his face, as though making his mind up on his answer. “No.” He said, eventually. “I may be a while, but I don’t want you to leave. You can do, if you want…” He looked down at the floor and you touched his shoulder gently.

“I’m okay reading next door.” You smile and left him in the room alone to make the phone calls.

He came into the bedroom twenty minutes later in silence and you could tell from his expression that things were not quite sorted yet. He avoided your gaze completely this time as he entered the room, walking over to the chest of draws in one corner and starting to re-arrange the objects on top; a pair of headphones, a charger, an old mobile phone.

You sighed. “Come here…” You whispered as he looked over at you on the bed. He paused, his hand hovering above the chest of draws, holding a cable. You nodded and gestured with your hand for him to come over, your face blank. Dropping the object, he slowly walked over to the bed and, seeing you wanted him closer, began to crawl over to you on the covers. You could feel how tense he was as soon as you touched him with your outreached hands. His shoulders and muscles were like stiff rocks as you embraced him in silence, pulling his body into yours easily, his head resting on your upper chest, just above your breasts. You kissed his face over and over again lovingly, your lips trailing over his forehead, nose and soft cheeks as he smoothed his hand over your clothed torso, up over your stomach, briefly and casually over the swell of your breast and connecting with your left hand, his fingers easily slipping between yours.

“Are you okay?” You asked; your lips pressed against his eyebrow. He nodded beneath you gently, his eyes transfixed on your connected hands. This reminded you – “How’s your hand?”

He frowned beneath your lips and stretched his palm out between your fingers. “Bleeding’s stopped. S’all good.” You smiled above him as he closed his fingers back down over yours. You could feel his heartbeat against your stomach through your thin dress and thought about how close you were to loving him. It was the first time the thought had seriously crossed your mind, after all, you had only been dating for a month and a half and your time together was often interrupted with bouts of days where he would be busy: writing music, making television appearances, recording songs. You were not foolish enough to think that it would happen mutually, and, admittedly, you were not quite there yet yourself, but there was the possibility. You could see a future together.

As though he were reading your thoughts, Yoongi moved his head to look up at you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. You returned it, softly pressing down against him as he raised himself up the bed slowly so that you were face-to-face. The kiss became heated quickly as he climbed on top of you, pressing you down into the sheets. You could feel his clothed erection pressing between your parted thighs and, with a moan, you reached out to stroke at the bulge slowly, eventually tugging open his jeans and sliding them down. His entire body was tense when you pulled him free from his white underwear, grasping him between your fingers. He let out a soft, frustrated moan, as you tugged him up and down, a little roughly, while kissing his lips. You hitched the hem of your cotton dress up a little and began to stroke him against your lower stomach, enjoying the feeling of his stiffness against your bare skin.

After a few minutes of coaxing his cock against you, it quickly became apparent that simply jerking him would not be enough this time. He didn’t complain, and you could feel him trying his best to relax against your body, but it was as though there was some kind of mental barrier in the way, preventing him from letting his thoughts go. You relaxed your grip on him slightly and kissed his slightly damp forehead above you, smoothing his platinum hair from his face.

“This isn’t really working, is it?” You asked, pecking his lips gently and running your hands along his stiff arms, stopping at his shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed above you. “It’s not you…I promise.” You nodded, letting him know that you understood. An idea was beginning to occur to you, however, and you just wondered if it would work. You weren’t a virgin, but you had still imagined your first time with Yoongi to be fairly romantic. Neither of you would have been into rose petals leading to the bed nor placing candles on the bed-stand, but a part of you been hoping that there would be a good amount of tension or build-up to the act, accumulating in something steamy and mind-blowing. Feeling his tense and slightly trembling body above you now, however, you were suddenly struck with the knowledge that you might be able to help him in another way.

Slowly, you reached your hand back out to his erect cock and curled your fingers around the length. His hips buckled into you in response as you brought your other hand down to your slightly wet panties. You could see his moist lips parting above you, getting reading to ask you what you were doing. Before he could speak, you pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips and tugged the crotch of your simple cotton underwear to the side, guiding his cock to your opening. You both pulled away from each other’s lips as his moist tip touched the tight ring of your cunt and you found yourself nodding your head beneath him. He hesitated.

“It’s okay.” You whispered. “I want you to.” In reply, he pressed his lips down onto your forehead as he moved his hips forward. At the same time, you guided him inside you, gasping as he slowly filled you. It was a little painful, without the usual preparation, but a part of you enjoyed the tight sensation and dry sensation of your cunt wrapped around his thickness. He paused his hips once he was fully inside, allowing you to adjust to him as he moved his lips from your eyebrows, down your nose and to your lips. After a few moments, he began to thrust in slow, jerky movements until your body stopped resisting him and he could glide in easily. He removed his white t-shirt as you moaned beneath him, your hands moving up and down his slender but toned body, feeling the soft arches of muscle beneath his soft skin. After a few minutes, he pulled himself out completely to undress you both. You lifted your arms as he slid your cotton dress over your head, kissing your lips over and over again as he removed his own trousers and underwear from his legs. You unhooked your plain black bra and threw it on the floor beside the bed as he worked on your panties, discarding them just as casually as he moved his body back down to yours and entered you again, slowly.

You couldn’t deny that he felt good inside you. As he began to speed up you began to feel a dull edged pleasure inside your wet cunt as his cock massaged your tight walls, rubbing against your G-spot. It was his pleasure, however, which made your chest ache. Feeling his completely naked body against yours for the first time was unlike anything you could have imagined; your breasts pressed against his bare chest as he pulled you closer, your thighs pressed against his sides as you wrapped your legs around his back, the sweet, vanilla scent of his pale skin as he moaned and sighed against you. You almost wanted to cry.

You knew he was close when he buried his head in the concaving space between your neck and shoulder, his mouth opening against your bare skin as he cried out softly, his hips buckling, almost frustrated, against the backs of your thighs as he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled himself into you. You gasped at the sensation of him pulsing inside you as he almost collapsed on top of you, his arms buckling under the weight of his trembling body. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders instinctively, pulling him into you. He wasn’t heavy and you allowed yourself to savour the sweet sensation of him inside you a moment longer as he tried to calm his shaking body and slow down his breathing. You traced your fingertips gently, lovingly, along his back, brushing against his shoulder blades and spine as you kissed the top of his blonde head. You noticed the change in his body as soon as he came; his limbs felt relaxed and lithe in your hands and you couldn’t help but smile as he slowly pulled himself out of you and rolled onto his back. He reached out his arm and pulled you into him, your roles reversing as he placed your head on his rising chest.

“Thank you.” He said simply, pressing his lips to your wet forehead. You could hear his heartbeat thundering in your ear and you once again felt your chest and stomach grow warm for him, you could almost feel the tears rising to your eyes. “I hope it was okay for you.” He whispered and you thought you could hear sadness in his voice. It was true, of course, that you had done it mostly to benefit him but so far in your relatively short relationship, the number of orgasms he had given you far exceeded the number you had given him and, besides, you were an adult. You knew that sex didn’t always have to be equally pleasurable for both parties for it to be a positive experience. You wrapped your fingers around his tenderly and placed a kiss to his knuckles.

“It was.” You smiled, looking up at him. “Do you think I might be able to stay here again tonight? I like sleeping next to you.”

He gazed back down at you beneath thick black eyelashes, his eyes already a little dazed and sleepy. “Of course you can.” He pecked your lips with a smile and you felt yourself your stomach flutter with joy.


End file.
